scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Modon
"You galoots came to steal the Ice Plant as well? Not on my watch! Well, let's see who gets to it first! Bu-Gawk! What?! Oh really? So I'm weak because I look like a chicken?! Well open up those ears you maggot-brained punks! You're messing with Modon! Bu-Gawk! Anyone who dares call me chicken will face damnation! Rough em up, Rocko!" ''-Modon'' Modon is a character that appears throughout the Scorpius series. He speaks with a chicken's cry to some of his ending sentences, and sometimes when he is laughing. He made his first debut in the game Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga. He is likely a mini-boss that is fought often throughout the game, one of them by himself, and others with either Rocko or Dynamite. Rocko, however, is Modon's main partner, until the splitting of the Cancerus Gem. Gregory and Fire have fought him and his partners during their escapade. His motive throughout the game was to steal the Ice Plant and sell it to make a fortune and live in luxury. As chaos by the dragons erupted in the Cancerus region, he also wanted to obtain and sell the Cancerus Gem so he can earn millions for himself. However, due to Gregory and Fire meddling in his schemes, he changes his plans to stopping them both. Physical Appearance Modon seems to resemble a cockatoo, especially the Major Mitchell's cockatoo bird, due to his crest. However, Modon's skin color is blue, and the cut crest on his head is red. His beak and feet are also yellow, and appears to be anthropomorphic, separating the similarities of the species. He has yellow eyes, and wears a red mask over them to somehow conceal his "identity". He also wears a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath, and baggy light-brown pants, and carries a large, brown sack for storing stolen items in. Development Modon was inspired by Popple, a character in the Mario & Luigi RPG series. They both also have partners that lost their memories of themselves, and later remembers them. In the Games Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga Ice Woods In the Ice Forest, Gregory and Fire travel through in order to get the Ice Plant to cure Queen Luscious's heartburn. In a certain part of the forest, however, one of the characters is suddenly "replaced" by Modon (depends on whom is in the second order), who shocks the other character before going deeper into a clearing. The other character then rejoins, and the duo are together again. Once Gregory and Fire enter the clearing, Modon is caught in the act, and summons Rocko, whom ironically is an amnesiac Wolfember. While pestering Wolfember, Modon snaps, and starts a fight. After the fight, Modon bashes on Rocko for their failure, but brushes it off before heading to the Ice Plant. As the duo headed deeper into the forest, they encounter an old man and his Ice Tree, which the tree reveals that both Rocko and Modon were ensnared by it. The Ice Tree then launches the duo out into another area before fighting Gregory and Fire. After the Ice Tree's defeat, Rocko and Modon were never to be seen until at Dragon's Grotto. Dragon's Grotto In Dragon's Grotto, Rocko and Modon snuck inside to lay low for a while in the deepest part of the place. As they were prepared to leave, the Dragon Gem lands onto the floor from above. Suggesting that it's their lucky day, Modon plans to head off with it, until Gregory and Fire appear again. Angry from seeing them again, Modon takes the Cancerus Gem aside, then fights the two again. After another defeat, two magnetic poles drop from the ceiling, which triggers the Cancerus Gem, causing it to fly away. Determined to not let the treasure get away, Modon clings onto it, with Rocko, Gregory, and Fire in tow. As the Gem flies throughout the sky, Modon is the first to fall, with Gregory, Fire, and then Rocko afterwards when the Gem splits into many parts. The criminal duo disappeared from the scene until later at Snappy Jungle. Snappy Jungle In Snappy Jungle, Rocko and Modon are seen once again in the jungle, with one of the Cancerus Gem parts in tow. When Gregory and Fire see them, the two flee, and gets lost in a deeper part of the jungle. When the duo catches up with them, they try to escape, but realized that they were cornered. Disappointed, Modon starts a scrap with them again, only to lose. Despite their loss, however, they flee from the jungle with the Cancerus Gem part they found. They disappear from the premises until at Phantom Mansion. Phantom Mansion At Phantom Mansion, Rocko and Modon are seen for the last time as a duo. They stumble upon another Cancerus Gem part in the basement, lying low once again from danger. However, they cannot escape due to Ghost Dragon owning the place, so they wait until Gregory and Fire came to defeat him. Afterwards, they were about to make a run for it, but Gregory and Fire block the way, sending Modon into a frenzy. He then orders Rocko to fight against the two once again. After their loss once again, the four were suddenly scared out of the mansion by an ominous scream, separating them. Gregory and Fire managed to stay together, but Modon scurries away, leaving Rocko behind. Cancerus City Modon appears once again at Cancerus City, only without Rocko. He is seen behind the alley, finding another Cancerus Gem part. When Gregory and Fire interrupt him in his glorifying moment, Modon becomes angry, but gleams as he dashes from the scene. When Gregory and Fire catch up to him in a one way alley, Modon tries to evade them, but they corner him, which angers him even further, and starting the battle. After his loss, a police officer attempts to arrest him, but he burrows himself into the sewers to escape, disappearing from the scene once again. Mt. Coal Modon is seen once again at Mt. Coal, but this time with a new "Rocko" named Dynamite, an escape convict known for robbing as well. When Gregory and Fire reach a certain midpoint inside the mountain, Modon spots them from above, and in order to get rid of them, orders Dynamite to blow them up. As the duo manage to dodge the oncoming barrage of Dynamite's dynamite sticks, Modon gets angered, but shrugs it off, as he believes in his new Rocko's strength, engaging in a battle with the two characters again. After their loss, they drop the rest of the Cancerus Gem parts, with Gregory and Fire collecting them. As Modon finds out he dropped the parts, he gets angry, and swears to the duo that it isn't over, before bolting out of the mountain, leaving the scene once again. Frigid Peaks In Frigid Peaks, Modon and Dynamite are seen again inside the palace, this time dragging an unconscious Gregory into another room. As Fire navigates through some of the puzzles of the palace, he enters the room Modon and Dynamite took Gregory, and rescues him. However, Modon planned a trap for them, which was to use Dynamite to blow them up once they were reunited, catching the two by surprise. Modon then tells the two that they will battle for all of the Cancerus gem parts, and a battle ensues after. After their defeat once again, Modon begins to scream, which causes him to fly (literally) into a rage. However, the sudden outburst causes a giant snowball to appear, which rolls him and Dynamite out of the palace, never to be seen again, making this their last appearance in the game. Gregory & Fire: The Devil's Heart